The invention is based on a hand power tool with a removable tool holder.
A hand power tool with a removable tool holder was made known in DE 196 21 610 A1. The hand power tool comprises a spindle sleeve into which a body of the tool holder can be inserted and that can be locked in position by means of locking elements. The locking elements are captively held in the spindle housing and, in a locked position, they are covered radially by a retaining element. To remove the tool holder, the retaining element is capable of being moved axially via an operating sleeve into a position that radially releases the locking elements.